How I met my sister again
by appleduck
Summary: Story on how skipper found his twin again and how they go on weird little adventures together. Rated for mild and really random swearing. Look guys i have a stupid and really random sense of humor so expect alot of crazy randomness! XD
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys i am soooooooooo sorry that i havent updated in a long time but you will have to keep waiting for the truth or dare contest cause my internet is not working while i am typing this so i cant see the dares that you guys have sent in. Oh and sorry that this is in one of those writing forms like someone: type form but its the easier type so get used to it! well hopefully I will change if you guys want but i find it easier to read aswell. **

**thank you for listening to me going on**

**Enjoy!**

It was once again a wonderful day at the zoo. All was peaceful and everyone was sound asleep. All but one anyway and that 'one' happened to be Skipper studying the infromation on the new tranfer.

Skipper: Hover dam! its a female?

With all his shouting woke Kowalski, the scientist of the team. This shouting was bugging him so he wanted to tell his leader to shut it in the most peaceful and patient manner

Kowalski: SHUT IT ALREADY! JUST SHUT THE SH*T UP!

Well sort of. Now everyone was awake because of Kowalski's sreams and Privte learnt a new word.

Private: Um... sh*t?

Skipper: why thank you kowalski for teaching our youngest recruit a new word -_-

Kowalski: Private ( in like a baby cooing voice) dont say that word ok?

Private: Uhhhhhhh... ok?

So all was pretty normal at the penguin habbitat when they get a new tranfer that day. Skipper starts yelling, Kowalski yells back and Private learns a new word that he is not meant to learn.

Of course the rest of the zoo can hear them and with the lemurs next door, Mort can hear. Which means that he learnt a new word to but dosent know that he isnt meant to say it...

Mort: sh*t ... i like sh*t. What is sh*t? well i dont really need to know what it is to like it (from that episode where he dosent know what a computer is) SO I LIKE SH*T!

Maurice: *groan* *sigh* looks like were getting a tranfer... -_-'

Yea well i think we all know how Maurice feels. I know I do.

Skipper: And its going to be a penguin? GOOD GOD!

Kowalski: Well technically it already was a penguin before it even came here so it IS a penguin not is going to be.

Skipper: Oh shut your mouth Kowalski.

Private: :O

Rico: :)

Kowalski: :P *sticks his tounge out at Skipper*

Skipper: *does the same thing to Kowalski*

Private: *sticks his tounge out at both kowalski and skipper for all the yelling*

Rico: *dosent want to be left out so he sticks his tounge out at everyone*

Suddenly a big bang knocks them out of them poking tounges out at each other.

Skipper: The new tranfer! AHHHH!

Kowalski: *groans* Rico

Rico: *slaps Skipper out of his screaming*

Skipper: HEY! only i'am allowed to do that! (in a baby wining voice)

Kowalski: Well you were drinving me up the god damn wall!

Private: Kowalski! *slaps Kowalski*

Rico: (In gibberish) slap fest! *starts slapping everyone

Voice: SKIPPY!

Skipper: Huh *gets knocked to the ground by a flash of black and white*

Voice: I've missed you so much!

Skipper: Chyla?

Chyla: Yep! :) Hug fest! *starts to hug and nearly choke Skipper*

Kowalski: ummm

Private: ummm

Rico: *vomit* ummmmmmmmmmmm (in mind) !

Skipper: Well boys this here is sadly my twin sister.

Chyla: Hey! I might tell Blake that you said that!

Skipper: Well blakes not here and plus, you all know that i am waaaaay stonger then him

Chyla: (mumbles) sadly

Skipper: I heard that! *points accusingly at Chyla* I'll tell mummy that you said that!

Chyla: Well mummy isnt here just like Blake so :P

Skipper: :P

Chyla: If only Blake were here

Skipper: Well... I am Blake! My real name is blake! I just never told you cause it was a secret! :P

Chyla: :O How dare you say that you are Blake! when you are not! Are you?

Skipper: Of course I am Blake! Dont you even Know your own twins first name?

Chyla: Ohhhhhh ...ok. Well I am telling mummy cause you tricked me!

Skipper: NO! DONT TELL MUMMY!

Chyla: Sorry but its to late

Skipper: Eh ... no its not cause you havent told her yet

Kowalski: *trys to stop himself from giggling in the background*

Private: *the same as Kowalski*

Rico: (in his mind) !

Chyla: Well i'll go tell her right now!

Skipper: But you cant leave the zoo!

Chyla: Oh yea...

Skipper: *smirks*

Chyla: Well i'll go tell this guy! *walks up to Kowalski* Excuse me but... BLAKE PULLED A PRNAK ON ME TO MAKE ME THINK THAT HE IS ACTUALLY SOMEONE COOL!

Kowalski: *couldnt hold in the laughter any longer and burst and i really mean burst out laughing*

Skipper: *looks at kowalski with a really sad and strangely cute face*

Kowalski: *stops laughing and looks at Skipper with a very very confused face*

Skipper: *smirks* works everytime

Kowalski: What the?

Chyla: Blake! No need to confuse your friends!

Skipper: Whatev

Chyla: *rolls eyes*

Skipper: *smirks yet again*

Kowalski: This is getting quite awkard

Skipper: Agreed

Chyla: So do you trust your team enough to tell them your hugeky quite awesome big secret?

Skipper: CHYLA! dont tell them!

Chyla: I was just wondering lil bro

Private: I thought you were twins

Chyla: We are but I was first out

Private: First out of the egg?

Skipper: Yea... lets just go with that shall we

Kowalski: Huh?

Skipper: Nevermind... Lets show Chyla around the zoo

Chyla: OK! :)

Kowalski: But we havent even had breakfast

Skipper: I blame the writer for that so lets just go pick some prezels and snowcone sor something

Private: I dont blame the writer at all now!

Me: Why thank you Private

Skipper: What in the poopdeck?

Private: Um ... Your welcome?

**Yes i do know that my story is very random but thats the way i like it and the way some other people like to so there. I will carry on with a bit more adventure, romance and stuff I havent updated in a while so this is to start you off ok? I'm pretty sure you all know what to do next.**

**Review!**


	2. precooked sausages and stupidness!

**How I met my sister again chapter 2: precooked sausages and stupidness!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long but I just moved from one side of the world to the other and not many people were helping with the packing and I didn't have some movers to help or my outer family but I'm now so HOPEFULLY ill be able to update a few of my stories. Mind you, I do start school very shortly so be warned.**

**I present you with... How I met my sister again!**

**Enjoy!**

Chyla: Hey Kowalski! I got the precooked sausages! *takes one out of the bag and was about to eat it*

Kowalski: Chyla! Their not cooked yet!

Chyla: Then why did we have to buy the precooked ones? I mean they have already been cooked.

Kowalski: No! You have to cook them before you eat them!

Chyla: But they have already been cooked

Kowalski: No! Grr…. Their only precooked

Chyla: Yea but their still cooked!

Kowalski: But you still have to cook them!

Chyla: Then why did we have to get the precooked ones if you still have to cook them?

Kowalski: Because their easier to cook!

Chyla: Aha! Now we're getting somewhere!

Kowalski: *faceplam and mumbles* she really is skippers twin

Chyla: What was that?

Kowalski: Nothing, but let's just get Rico to make us some sushi instead

Chyla: Ok *skips away happily*

Kowalski: I didn't think that was gonna end.

Skipper: Hi Kowalski!

Kowalski: Hello skipper

Skipper: What was all the fuss about?

Kowalski: How you can't eat precooked sausages before you cook them

Skipper: You don't have to cook precooked sausages!

Kowalski: Oh jeez, here we go again. Just put one foot in front of the other Kowalski, one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly, Chyla pops up

Chyla: Wouldn't that make you go forward?

Kowalski: Well you said put one foot in front of the other so wouldn't that make you go forward?

Skipper: Well it's not like it would make you go backwards!

Chyla: I'm not asking you!

Skipper: Well you are now!

Chyla: Am not!

Skipper: Are to!

Kowalski: SHUT UP! *sweating and breathing heavily*

Silence…

Chyla: Wow, its suddenly three quiet…

Skipper: What in the blowholes stupidness is three quiet!

Chyla: Its one more then two quiet!

Kowalski: *faceplam*

Chyla: Hey Skipper…. Have you told Kowalski your super duper secret yet?

Skipper: Nope but maybe I'll tell him later seeing he isn't here

Kowalski: Hello! I'm right here!

Skipper: Oh there you are Kowalski. Topside for training.

Kowalski: But its lunch time!

Skipper: Oh… Right… Well then go help Rico with lunch

Kowalski: Is there something you are not telling me?

Skipper: No, No! I've told you everything *innocent cute puppy dog face*

Kowalski: Again, that is really quite creepy… O.o

**So guys did ya like it? A bit random but oh well. I got the precooked sausage thing from this conversation I had with my family. God I have a random family. Any way love you guys to those who are reading oh and I forgot to put Dr Blowholes OC in this chapter so she'll be in the next kk?**

**Review! :D**


End file.
